


The Biggest Brain

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [30]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this game people were playing at the time I wrote this drabble...I'm sure nobody remembers it, but apparently it's made a reappearance on Voyager. Double Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"Chakotay," Kathryn demanded, "do I look like a Neanderthal to you?"

Uncomfortably, the commander swallowed, wondering whether this was a trick question. "No?"

"Damn straight, Commander!" she replied. "Get Tom Paris in here now!"

"Aye, Captain," he answered, and did as she bade.

Moments later, the lieutenant stood at attention in front of his commanding officers, looking suspiciously like he was suppressing giggles.

"Explain, Mister Paris, why my PADD is insulting me! And don't try to deny it; it's got your name written all over it."

"Sorry, Captain, but you'll improve with practice. That wasn't a report. It was a game."

"Oh? And how did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Genius," he answered proudly.

Chakotay's face indicated he knew more than he'd let on. She turned to him. "Commander, have you also played this game?"

"Aye, Captain," he answered guiltily.

"And what was your score?" she asked.

"Space Ace!" he answered proudly as Paris slouched slightly, realizing he'd been beat.

"Hmm," the captain mused, "and has anyone topped that?"

Chakotay coughed. "Well, aptly, Seven's a cyborg."

"Well, Lieutenant, Commander. Obviously this needs to be corrected. Dismissed. For now."

Three days later, the captain proudly sported the winning title of "Squidlian."


End file.
